ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Ultimate Cannonbolt
Ultimate Cannonbolt is the Ultimatrix's DNA sample of an Evolved Arburian Pelarota. Appearance Ultimate Cannonbolt looks like Cannonbolt, but he has hard light metallic blue skin. His shell has cylindrical studs that turn into spikes when he goes into his ball form. He has two on each back segment and one on each shoulder, wrist and leg plate. His teeth are similar to Cannonbolt's, but he has two sharp fangs. Ultimate Cannonbolt's sphere form is similar to Cannonbolt, but grey. The spikes on the armor become pointed when in sphere form. Ultimate Cannonbolt wears the evolved Ultimatrix symbol on his chest. Powers and Abilities Ultimate Cannonbolt has powers similar to Cannonbolt's, but Ultimate Cannonbolt's shell has spikes on it and increased defense and offensive abilities. Ultimate Cannonbolt has increased speed, momentum, and can bounce higher. Ultimate Cannonbolt is able to take hits from Sunder's energy axe, only being pushed back.The Transmogrification of Eunice Ultimate Cannonbolt also has superhuman strength, since he could smash Sunder to the ground with his fists with ease. While Ultimate Cannonbolt has never trained himself to do so, he can fire his spikes as projectiles. Ultimate Cannonbolt seems to be able to withstand radiation, as he was able to hold P'andor while Kevin got him back in his containment armor.Too Hot to Handle Unlike Cannonbolt, Ultimate Cannonbolt cannot be trapped by sticky adhesives due to his spiked shell. Ultimate Cannonbolt does not lose momentum in his ball form as his spikes give him additional traction. Weaknesses Ultimate Cannonbolt's metal shell makes him more top-heavy than Cannonbolt, meaning that he is somewhat slower and more unbalanced when walking. History Ultimate Alien Ben *Ultimate Cannonbolt first appeared in Too Hot to Handle, where he held P'andor while Kevin placed P'andor's containment suit back on him. *In Perplexahedron, Ultimate Cannonbolt nearly defeated Ultimate Aggregor but failed to protect the piece of the Map of Infinity from him. *In The Transmogrification of Eunice, Ultimate Cannonbolt defeated Sunder. *In It's Not Easy Being Gwen, Ultimate Cannonbolt defeated Dr. Animo. Appearances |-|Ben 10: Ultimate Alien= ;Ben ;Season 1 *''Too Hot to Handle'' (first appearance) ;Season 2 *''Perplexahedron'' ;Season 3 *''The Transmogrification of Eunice'' *''It's Not Easy Being Gwen'' |-|Comics= ;Cartoon Network Action Packs *''Star Chaser'' *''The Ben 10 Alien Force Experience'' *Remote Control |-|Online Games= *''Galactic Challenge'' *''Game Creator'' *''Project Exonaut'' *''Toon Football'' Video Games 631699_20110912_640screen009.png|Ultimate Cannonbolt in "Galactic Racing" Ult Cannonbolt Exonaut.JPG.png|Ultimate Cannonbolt Exosuit in "Project Exonaut" Ben 10: Galactic Racing Ultimate Cannonbolt is a playable racer in the game. Project Exonaut Ultimate Cannonbolt is a playable Exosuit of the Atlas Brigade on Project Exonaut. His Weapon Mod, similar to the Ballista, increases the Bulldog's shots to five instead of just one and adds 4 more shots making it 19 instead of 15. Ultimate Cannonbolt is available for purchase at level 30 for 2000 coins. Naming and Translations Trivia *Negative Ultimate Cannonbolt was considered being used by Albedo in Season 4 of Omniverse, but was cut. *Ultimate Cannonbolt is the only Ultimate Form that appeared in Seasons 1 and 2 of Ultimate Alien that is not playable in Ben 10 Ultimate Alien: Cosmic Destruction. *Ultimate Cannonbolt was replaced by his devolved form for the Omniverse version of Game Creator. *Ultimate Cannonbolt is May's Alien of the Month. See Also *Sentient Ultimate Cannonbolt References Crew Statements Eugene Son Dwayne McDuffie Derrick J. Wyatt Category:Ultimate Versions Category:Aliens Category:Heroes Category:Transformations Category:Male Aliens Category:Male Heroes Category:Galactic Racing Aliens Category:Ultimate Alien Aliens Category:Males